Náusea y silencio
by Kassiopeia Wangulen
Summary: La realidad quemándose ante mis ojos ¿qué piensas inmóvil y en silencio?. Sólo lo diré una vez...sólo una vez más, y nunca más escucharás algo de mis labios. Te Amo, Hikaru. Reeditada
1. Capítulo I

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran no me pertenece (aún). Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_  
_**_Categoría: _K, es suavecito (a pesar del angst) y con un final semi fluff (¿semi?)

**Notas  
**Reedición de esta pequeña historia que escribí hace años. La verdad es que pensé en borrarla (ejemejem), pero me pareció una maldad hacerlo (en vista de los lindos reviews que también se perderían). Por lo mismo, mantuve el mismo argumento con pequeñísimos cambios.

* * *

**NÁUSEA Y SILENCIO**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Fue algo frenético, una emoción contenida que debió dejar salir de algún modo. Ya no podía más. Había sido testigo suficiente tiempo. Necesitaba gritarlo, pero sus labios permanecían sellados. Y como si se tratase de alcanzar la meta de la felicidad, no pudo evitarlo; la lluvia provocó que sus ojos se dilataran, dejando ver un ámbar totalmente cristalino, y toda esa emoción contenida, que necesitaba escapar, toda aquella amargura y tristeza, que se mantenía contenida, que pugnaba y le oprimía el corazón se vio cobijada por aquellas efímeras gotas de lluvia.

Y mientras sus ojos decían aquello que sus labios callaban, todos aquellos sentimientos apresados en el fondo de todo su ser escaparon en una fuga inesperada.

—¿Kaoru? —Sintió que lo llamaban, pero la voz sonaba lejana, inconexa—. ¿Estás bien?

No podía evitarlo más, no podía seguir continuando cegado por su propia venda, Kaoru lo sabía. Lentamente guió su diestra rumbo a su mejilla, dispuesto a enjugarse las lágrimas mientras la lluvia cobijaba su mudo silencio.

—¿Kaoru?

El aludido se percató de que alguien le llamaba desde hacía unos instantes y lentamente ladeo su rostro rumbo al de cabellos rubios, quien le observaba preocupado.

—Hikaru —susurró el menor de los Hitachiin, mientras su mirada de reojo se posaba en la pareja que se encontraba bajo uno de los tantos pórticos que habían en el Instituto—. Hikaru —repitió bajo un hilillo de voz, a lo que Tamaki también fijó su vista sobre la pareja.

Hikaru reía divertido mientras Haruhi le golpeaba levemente con su bolso por la cabeza y también reía.

… _Hikaru…_

El sonido del agua al ser irrumpida por un zapato con fuerza se escuchó. Suou Tamaki alcanzó a voltear sus orbes azulados para observar como Kaoru se perdía entre la leve bruma provocada por la lluvia. Tan rápido e incoherente fue su escape, que al pisar aquella posa de agua, esta había salpicado incluso hasta llegar a los pantalones de su Señor.

—¡Kaoru! —gritó Tamaki, pero su llamado se perdió junto con el gemelo menor, cuando de éste solo se veía un punto en el horizonte.

La pareja que se protegía de la lluvia había dejado de reír al escuchar el grito de su Señor. Hikaru, al igual que Haruhi y Tamaki, solo pudo observar a un distante Kaoru desaparecer.

… _Pero cuando Hikaru…_

Se detuvo de golpe al verse interrumpido por el agua acumulada por la ahora fuerte lluvia. El corazón en el pecho le saltaba, dolorosamente, oprimiéndole y dejando un leve ardor. Tenía la garganta seca y respiraba con dificultad por la boca. El bolso resbaló del agarre que lo mantenía para caer junto con su dueño al suelo. Kaoru, de rodillas, permanecía empapado.

… _Se de cuenta de que quiere dar otro paso hacía delante…_

Su diestra con movimientos lentos y algo torpes fue alzada hasta sus cabellos, mientras el agua en el suelo representaba el perfecto papel de un espejo.

Tan idénticos y tan distintos.

Si Kaoru se paraba frente al espejo, podía observarse a Él, y a la vez a su hermano. Esos ojos, ese rostro, esos cabellos; eran los mismos de Hikaru.

Y aquello…dolía tanto.

Tres dedos se deslizaron por aquel mechón anaranjado, peinado hacia la izquierda. Dejó que un movimiento lo deshiciera y armase nuevamente, pero ahora hacia la derecha. Sus ojos temblaron llenos de lágrimas.

_¿Cuándo eso ocurra…yo,_

Nunca pudo imaginar lo que desenlazarían sus actos, tanto como para el destino de su hermano como para el de él. Pero no importaba, no importaban sus sentimientos, su dolor, y las veces en las que, cuando su hermano llegaba al lado de él a dormir preguntando el porqué de la ausencia del más pequeño en su cama, Kaoru simplemente se mordía los labios, haciéndose el dormido. Aquello sucedió dos veces, a la tercera, Hikaru no regresó.

Pero si para que Hikaru fuese feliz, Kaoru debía apartar lo más posible sus sentimientos, lo haría. Si para que su hermano sonriese, Haruhi debía estar a su lado, él lo aceptaría. Hikaru podría pedir lo que quisiese, Kaoru acataría sin remover sus labios de aquel sello.

Hizo todo cuanto pudo.

Le ayudó con sus sentimientos, le abrió el camino hacia ella.

Y aquella mañana, cuando empujó a ambos, y a Hikaru, ayudándole a dar aquel paso al lado de ella, no pudo evitar sentir _celos._

Pero más allá de los celos, lo que sintió fue una soledad inmensa.

…_qué haré?_

Esa fue su pregunta para él mismo. Fue la primera vez en la que se preocupó sobre sus propios sentimientos, sobre lo que sucedería con él si Hikaru desaparecía de su vida. Tal vez no para siempre, pero la agonía de imaginarse un instante sin él era suficiente para hacerlo sucumbir al dolor.

_..._

Si, lo sabía, sus actos eran todo lo contrario de sus pensamientos egoístas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hikaru regresase a él.

No quería que aquel lazo se rompiese.

Antes _los dos_ sufrían en su soledad, _ambos._

Ahora, _Él _solamente sufría en su soledad, _solo._

_Mis manos se alejaron de ti a medida que dabas el siguiente paso._

_Y en un intento vano de retractarme, volvieron a acercarse, pero tú ya te alejabas._

_Se oprimieron, y retiraron lentamente… como avergonzadas, y luego se dejaron caer pesadamente a mis costados._

"Entonces, vamos a abrirla juntos"

_Esas fueron sus palabras, las recuerdo bien._

_Abramos la puerta, juntos, esa puerta que habíamos mantenido cerrada._

_Para que nadie nos diferenciara, para que nadie se entrometiera en nuestro mundo._

_A pesar de que deseábamos todo lo contrario._

"Sí"

_Esa fue mi respuesta, la recuerdo bien._

Uno, Dos

...

_Y de ese modo, abrimos esa puerta._

—¡CIÉRRALA! —gritó, desgarrando su garganta; su rostro humedecido en lágrimas y lluvia se contrajo a causa de las miles de emociones liberadas.

Ciérrala.

Eso deseaba. Eso siempre había deseado, y solo hasta ahora que sentía que perdía a su bien más preciado se había dado cuenta_._

_Soy un maldito egoísta... Pero solo quiero una cosa en todo éste maldito mundo._

_A Hikaru. A __**mí**__ Hikaru_.

El puntero se movió una vez más; ya era bastante tarde.

Y la tormenta parecía empeorar.

La chimenea encendida.  
Él sentado sobre el sillón, abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras una frazada le cubría.

Y Kaoru no aparecía por ningún lado.

Le había buscado por todas partes, todo el mundo le había buscando, y aún le buscaban.

Pero ni rastro de Kaoru había quedado luego de que escapara de forma tan extraña y sin rumbo.

* * *

De rodillas sobre la cama, a un costado de su hermano mayor. Lloraba, con ambas manos cubriendo su pálido rostro, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas.

— ...mo... —susurró el menor, volviéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón — Te amo.

Un relámpago surcó los cielos tormentosos y grises de aquella madrugada, alumbrando la habitación que ambos compartían. Kaoru limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca, inútilmente. Su pálida piel ahora hacía contraste con las oscuras ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos. Los labios resecos, con un ténue rosa pálido.Y los surcos de lágrimas secas, bañadas por las nuevas.

—Hikaru.

Y la lluvia daba fuerte, haciendo competencia con el ya acelerado corazón de Kaoru.

A ver quien ganaba en hacer más ruido.

En una confesión sorda.

—Lo siento... —murmuró, conteniendo levemente el sollozo siguiente, mordiéndose los labios—. Sé que soy un chico, soy tu hermano...

Hikaru, somnoliento, se acomodó entre las sábanas, despertándose en un breve lapso de segundos.

—No lo volveré a decir... nunca más —y el sollozo escapó, fuerte y desgarrador —. Perdóname.

_..._

* * *

Un golpe seco en la ventana hacia su derecha le hizo voltear.

Abruptamente la frazada que le abrigaba del frío se deslizó rumbo al suelo alfombrado.

—¿¡Kaoru! —gritó el hermano mayor, al encontrar al dueño de sus pensamientos al otro lado del ventanal.

Acercándose presuroso rumbo a donde sus ojos le indicaban, solo pudo encontrar una mirada opaca sumida en la nada.

El agua resbalaba por cada poro y hebra pelirroja de él.

Estaba tan pálido, que parecía desaparecer.

Su hermano, su Kaoru.

—¡Ya voy Kaoru! ¡Qué...

Iba a continuar, cuando su hermano menor movió los labios.

Una frase.

—No lo volveré a decir... _Te amo _

El vidrio empañado no dejó que Hikaru observase el movimiento de labios en las últimas palabras de Kaoru.


	2. Capítulo II

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran no me pertenece (aún). Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_  
_**_Categoría: _K, es suavecito (a pesar del angst) y con un final semi fluff (¿semi?)

* * *

**NÁUSEA Y SILENCIO**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Ambos orbes dorados observaban rumbo al techo. El clima afuera no ayudaba en nada; lluvia y nubes grises era todo lo que podía observarse por la ventana.

_Te amo..._

—¿Kaoru? —le llamó Hikaru, acercándose rumbo a la cama en donde el menor permanecía recostado—. ¿Necesitas...algo más?

Supo desde un principio que no respondería a su llamado. Desde que le había encontrado bajo la lluvia, los labios de su hermano menor no se habían abierto ni un milímetro.

—¿Por qué...? —susurró casi en un hilillo de voz, arrodillándose a un costado de la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas; Kaoru ladeó levemente el rostro inexpresivo que había adoptado, solo pudiendo observar unos brazos alrededor de una abundante cabellera pelirroja—. ¿Por qué Kaoru?

_Pero algún día tú te irás lejos_

—Háblame —pidió el mayor, apagando un sollozo.

_Y de nada me servirá ésta voz._

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte contra el asfalto. Las copas de los árboles, con hojas marchitas, se mecían bruscamente al exaltado compás que les imponía el viento.

_Y de nada me servirá ésta vida. _

—¿Por qué, Kaoru? —preguntó, levantando su vista rumbo al menor; Kaoru, que aún permanecía con el rostro ladeado hacía él, pudo observar perfectamente las lágrimas de su hermano mayor.

_Porque te amo_

Hikaru se incorporó levemente de su lugar, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Kaoru no hizo más que seguirle con la mirada, observando cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano.

_¿A dónde vas?_

No obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta muda. El mayor de los Hitachiin se inclinó parsimoniosamente hacía él, dejando un delicado beso en la frente de su hermano menor.

Kaoru sintió como una descarga eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo.

—Te quiero —murmuró, separándose escasos centímetros del rostro de su hermano— No lo olvides.

_..._

_Yo te amo_

Y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en los orbes ambarinos de Kaoru, deslizándose frenéticamente por sus mejillas.

_Yo te amo Hikaru_

—¿K-Kaoru...? ¿Qué...?

Las yemas frías del menor hicieron contacto contra la piel cálida de Hikaru. Nadie supo cuando, ni cómo, Kaoru había llevado ambas manos rumbo a las mejillas de su hermano, dejando allí una sutil caricia.

_Perdóname_

El mayor de los Hitachiin observó rumbo a la cristalina mirada que mantenía Kaoru. Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de su querido hermanito a medida que éstas se deslizaban cada vez más. Era tortuoso. No quería verle llorar.

—No llores... no llores —musitó, rodeando a Kaoru con ambos brazos en un contacto efusivo; el menor solo pudo contener un sollozo, mordiéndose los labios.

_No... no te acerques._

_Me duele. Mi pecho, me está matando._

Acto seguido, Hikaru se separó de él, besando nuevamente la frente de su hermano.

_No..._

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

—¿Por qué siento como si te doliesen mis cariños? ¿Por qué...?

_Queman._

Silencio, eso era todo lo que le entregaba _su_ Kaoru en aquel momento. Turbado ante tanta soledad en el aire, terminó por separarse del pelirrojo totalmente, incorporándose de la cama. Sintió un mar de inquietudes sumirse lentamente dentro de Él... algo desquiciante; todo en un segundo. Primero se veía a él, en un lecho frío y a su lado un Kaoru, mudo, inexpresivo, de mirada grisácea, entre lo ámbar y lo oscuro. Luego todo daba vueltas, en colores, tomando formas ovaladas y torcidas.

—N-No... —tartamudeó, con la voz notablemente quebrada; aquello no podía suceder—. H-HA...HA-BLA...

Solo silencio. Respuestas ahogadas en lo más profundo de toda el alma.

—¡MIERDA, DIME ALGO!

No pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo tomando a su hermano menor por el cuello, con ambas manos, ahorcándole, meciéndolo bruscamente en un vaivén sin control, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban, empujándose unas a otras en un llanto ahogado y desprovisto de mesura.

Solo los ojos inundados en miedo y dolor de Kaoru le trajeron de regreso a la cordura. Le soltó rápidamente, haciéndose hacia atrás, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas seguían torturándole. El pequeño respiraba agitadamente, acurrucado en posición fetal sobre las mantas.

—H-H...Ha-bla —musitó tan bajo que ni él mismo pudo escucharse.

Kaoru levantó su vista corrompida rumbo a su hermano, acción suficiente para que el corazón de Hikaru se hiciese pedazos.

_¿Por qué?_

Y esta vez, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido seco que dejó la puerta al cerrarse.

—A-A...-Ah...H-Hika...

Se incorporó lentamente, estirando ambos brazos rumbo a la puerta por donde había salido su hermano. Arrastrándose logró llegar hasta el borde de la cama.

Algo malo sucedía, el piso daba vueltas sin parar.

—¡Y-Y...o!

El florero trastabilló fuertemente ante la inminente caída de Kaoru al suelo, a lo que un llanto sin sollozos nació de su interior.

El agua caía por sus facciones.

No terminaba de creer lo que le había hecho a su amado hermano. El mundo pareció volvérsele pequeño. Colapsó, y no sabía perfectamente que nueva jugada podría llevar a conducirle aquel inmutable sello que había adoptado Kaoru. Volvió a llevarse ambas manos empapadas del frío líquido al rostro, intentando con ello despejar su mente. Todo iba demasiado rápido.

Se observó en el espejo, y aquello provocó que el corazón se le arrugara en el pecho, cual papel bajo la presión de una mano. Verse allí...con ese rostro, idéntico al de su pequeño. No pudo más que murmurar un sin fin de maldiciones hacia su persona. Algo sucedía con Kaoru, lo sabía, lo palpaba.

Pero... ¿qué?

Aquello le turbaba hasta el extremo de la demencia. Él siempre sabía lo que aquejaba a su hermano, siempre. Por algo eran hermanos, ¿no?... gemelos.

—Gemelos... ¿mh?—murmuró, casi sin voz.

_Tu dolor también es mi dolor  
No importa si nadie lo comprende_

—Me duele... —agregó, llevándose su diestra rumbo al pecho y arrugando la tela en la zona del corazón—. Me duele mucho, Kaoru.

* * *

_Duele  
_

A tientas, descalzo, helado...como fuera, había logrado llegar a la mitad del pasillo.  
Acurrucado sobre sí mismo y con ambas manos sobre el pecho.

_Me duele demasiado, Hikaru._

Dio otro paso, trastabillando, continuando con su lento caminar, en dirección desconocida.  
Solo sabía que necesitaba ver a Hikaru. No podía seguir... si aquello era egoísta, deseaba serlo.  
Enmudecer... ¡No! ¡Quería gritar! ¡Gritar que le amaba!  
Que era... su vida.  
Que era suyo y de nadie más.  
Ya no importaba si era egoísta.

...

Pero aquello... dolía.

_Hikaru..._

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la voz de su hermano cerca. Se encontraba en su habitación. Ya sin fuerzas debido a la fiebre, se dejó caer pesadamente contra la puerta, respirando agitado. Al otro lado se encontraba Hikaru... _su _Hikaru.

—¿Haruhi? —escuchó murmurar a Hikaru, quien al parecer hablaba a través de su móvil

Sintió que el corazón se le hizo polvo. Su mirada tembló, llena de dolor.

Cierto... Hikaru ahora tenía a alguien especial, alguien a quien querer. Había dejado pasar por alto aquel gran detalle.

_Mío  
No eres mío_

—Todo ésta bien Haruhi —respondió ante la pregunta preocupada de la muchacha.

—¿Y Kaoru-kun? ¿se encuentra mejor?

—Él...está bien

—¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás?

— ... —meditó aquella pregunta. Realmente en ese instante no lo sabía —. Lo siento Haruhi— respondió al fin.

— … —Ella también agregó un silencio; no tenía respuesta para una disculpa exactamente—. Solo llamaba para saber que tal estaban las cosas. En el host están todos muy preocupados.

—Gracias.

Silencio.

—Solo... cuídate ¿está bien?

Silencio.

—Si.

—Hasta luego.

_— _Adiós.

Colgó.  
Las manos le temblaban en el simple acto. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal punto? Sintió pasos. Pasos temblorosos e imprecisos. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, examinando hacia todos lados, encontrando al final del pasillo a su pequeño hermano tambaleándose entre las paredes.

—¡Kaoru! —le llamó, más este, al sentir su voz, sólo aumentó su frenética huida—. ¡Kaoru!

Corrió tras él, no tardando mucho en alcanzarle. Kaoru volteó su vista, nublada en lágrimas, para posteriormente deshacerse sobre el suelo, afirmándose contra la pared. Hikaru, inmutado ante tal expresión, alcanzó a tomarle entre sus brazos, para sólo recibir un golpe en su abdomen por ambos puños del más joven.

—¡S-Suél...-tame! —articuló por primera vez desde hacía horas eternas, con una voz arrastrada y poco común en él.

—¡No! —respondió, casi dejando pasar la felicidad y dicha que había sentido al escuchar la voz de su hermano nuevamente; felicidad opacada frente a las lágrimas inminentes en los ojos de él—. ¡Ya basta de esto! —alzó la voz, tomándole por los hombros y fijando su vista en la de él. Los ojos de Hikaru quemaban.

—¡Dé..jame! —rogó, ya casi perdiendo en su totalidad la visión, producto de las abundantes lágrimas acumuladas.

—¡KAORU! —gritó, estampándole contra la pared en un movimiento brusco. El menor de los Hitachiin quedó de una pieza—. ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME ESTÁS MATANDO! ¡¿ESO QUIERES!

El nudo en la garganta del menor se acrecentó con furia incontrolable. Las lágrimas se secaban rápidamente en sus mejillas, siendo bañadas por las nuevas. ¿Acaso... eso era todo lo que Hikaru veía en Él? ¿A un asesino... que le estaba matando?

—N-N...o —intentó hablar, más la faringe se le contrajo de un movimiento brusco, obligándole a hacer una leve arqueada.

—¿¡NO QUÉ! ¡HÁBLAME! ¡VUELVE A CONFIAR EN MÍ! —pidió el mayor, a gritos desgarradores—. ¿ES QUE NO QUIERES VERME MÁS? ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES QUE TE TOQUE? ¿TE DOY ASCO?

_¡Déjame...! ¡Vete con ella! ¡Vete!  
¡Y déjame podrirme en éste infierno!_

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Kaoru, expulsando toda la ira contenida en aquel instante.

Hikaru cayó de espalda al suelo, con el labio sangrando. El menor, en su arrebato, logró asestarle un duro golpe en la boca, sin proponérselo. Y un silencio, culmine de una escena horrible, apareció de la nada, apoderándose de ambos.

—Te odio.

_¿Ah?_

—Te odio.

Entonces logró escucharlo, y su mundo se desmoronó... destrozándose contra el duro asfalto.

_No…_

—¡TE ODIO! —gritó el mayor, levantándose bruscamente. Algo se deslizó rápidamente por sus mejillas; lágrimas.

_¡NO!_

Hikaru dio media vuelta, corriendo lejos.  
Kaoru sólo alcanzó a extender su diestra rumbo a él, siendo la espalda de su amado hermano, lo último que observaría antes de caer a la oscuridad.

_Si escupiera mi corazón en éste momento...  
Sólo saldrían cenizas_


	3. Capítulo III

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran no me pertenece (aún). Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_  
_**_Categoría: _K, es suavecito (a pesar del angst) y con un final semi fluff (¿semi?)

* * *

**NÁUSEA Y SILENCIO**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Te odio

Él había dicho aquello. _¿Cómo...? _Se abrazó más fuerte a sus rodillas, permaneciendo acurrucado al lado del gran ventanal de su habitación. Hacía frío. Tanto incluso que el leve aliento que dejaba escapar de sus labios entre cada sollozo empañaba ligeramente el vidrio.

Te odio

_¿Qué es amar?...  
¿Qué es el odio?  
Pero... amar es bueno, ¿no?  
Y odiar... ¿es malo?  
¿Por qué?_

**Te odio**

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas en los ojos. Desesperadamente se pasó los nudillos por toda la extensión de sus ojos y mejillas, intentando inútilmente borrar aquel rastro, ahora ya seco.

_¿Qué es amar?_

_..._

_Amar..._

Un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando terminó por apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio del ventanal; algunos mechones pelirrojos se le pegaron a la frente. El vidrio volvió a empañarse, ésta vez por más tiempo, captando la atención del menor.

_Amar es..._

Aspiró profundamente, para luego dejar escapar una gran bocanada de aliento por sus labios, empañando gran parte de la ventana.

—Como vaho… —murmuró, levantando su temblorosa diestra rumbo al vidrio y con su índice marcando encima de la parte empañada; una mal formada "H" fue lo que intentó hacer.

_¿Sufrir?_

Quería llorar, seguir llorando, hasta quizás morir...

..._¿Morir?_

Pero ya no quedaban más lágrimas.

...

En realidad, Hikaru y Kaoru eran uno solo. No había más vueltas que darle; un gameto fecundado que decidió dividirse en dos; un ser que se suponía debía ser uno. Y era tan simple como decir uno más uno igual dos. Era normal entonces que siempre estuvieran juntos, era normal que el otro supiera los sentimientos de su hermano con tan sólo verle; era algo obvio. Pero para un mundo idealizado de forma solitaria y egoísta, dos seres capaces de amarse de una forma _distinta_ era algo terrible.

Durante el invierno, los grandes ventanales del salón solían empañarse —razón por la cual la madre de los gemelos siempre le decía a alguna empleada que debía mantenerlos limpios—, pero para ambos aquello siempre fue un juego más, una nueva forma de divertirse en su hermoso y escondido mundo.

Hacia un tiempo el menor de ambos había decidido tomar un curso de Inglés, y Hikaru, por no quedarse solo y aburrido en casa sin su hermano —y por sobre todo, soportar tiempo estando sin él—, optó por tomar otro curso de matemáticas.

Sin embargo, en aquel invierno, hubo ocasiones en las que Hikaru solía terminar sus clases más temprano, a lo que Kaoru, se quedaba hasta un poco más tarde, imposibilitando el que ambos regresaran juntos a casa.

Sólo la empleada y los vidrios empañados eran testigos de la deprimente expresión de Hikaru al no ver a su hermano, a veces, durante semanas.

El mayor recordó entonces la nueva adquisición de los _mensajes de aliento_.

Por cada vez que no veía a Kaoru por las tardes, optaba por deslizar su dedo sobre la superficie del vidrio, dejando algún mensaje para Él. Para cuando llegaba el menor, la mayoría de las veces Hikaru se encontraba acostado, supuestamente durmiendo. El menor de los Hitachiin dejaba entonces el mensaje al descubierto, exhalando algo de aliento sobre el cristal anteriormente marcado, y como si de magia se tratase, un mensaje oculto aparecía ante sus ojos, de puño y letra de su querido hermano.

La mayoría de las veces el mensaje rezaba un 'te extrañé'. Y Kaoru esbozaba una sonrisa; sonrisa

por la cual Hikaru se mantenía despierto hasta que su pequeño hermano regresase. Y luego de la sonrisa seguía el 'yo también', acompañado por el leve beso de buenas noches en la mejilla del mayor.

Sucedió tantas veces lo mismo que para Hikaru el dejar un mensaje a su hermano menor se hizo costumbre. Y para Kaoru se hizo habitual revisar el vidrio cada vez que llegaba, antes de ir a dormir.

Pero un día...  
Los mensajes se acabaron sin razón aparente.

_El mismo día...  
En que no pude seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos._

Alzó la vista; le ardían los ojos. No es que hubiese llorado como una magdalena ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, no sentía ganas de llorar, por muy frío que aquello sonara. El suelo estaba helado, más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar a aquellas horas de la noche, y bueno... no es que alguno de sus padres se encontrara presente para reprenderle por tal acto. Bufó, estirando los brazos rumbo al cielo, intentando con ello quitarse la inanición que su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar.

Se mordió los labios con furia, reprimiendo todos los sentimientos que hasta entonces le estaban carcomiendo el alma. No entendía que le sucedía a Kaoru, la causa de aquel comportamiento sin fundamentos, el dejar de hablarle, el llanto que florecía del menor ante cualquier movimiento, ¿acaso Kaoru estaba harto de permanecer al lado de alguien como él?

El último pensamiento le hizo resoplar fuertemente, estaba molesto. Él también sufría... sufría por amar a alguien en pecado, un amor que nunca debió ser y sin embargo allí estaba, matándole. Y más aún, aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado a su hermano menor: te odio. Dios, si tan sólo Kaoru supiese lo que significaba aquello, si pudiese imaginar que tras esas palabras se encontraba un Hikaru desesperado, pidiendo a gritos la respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Y volvió a sentirse culpable, y el recuerdo de aquella noche volvió a reaparecer en su mente, por mucho que intentase olvidarlo.

* * *

—No lo volveré a decir... nunca más —y el sollozo escapó: fuerte y desgarrador— Perdóname.

Hikaru sintió como su hermano menor sollozaba en la tormentosa noche, a su lado, pidiendo disculpas.

¿Disculpas de qué...?

Kaoru volvió a cubrise con la sábana, mientras el sonido de su respiración agitada resonaba en los oídos de Hikaru, y éste último sólo quería escuchar la razón de aquellas disculpas, la razón de aquel llanto.

—Siento tener estos sentimientos que me separan de ti —articuló suave el menor, mientras temblaba levemente —. Perdóname por ser distinto a ti, Hikaru.

El mayor se sorprendió.

¿Distinto...?

¿Acaso Kaoru...amaba a alguien más? ¿A alguien que los separaría definitivamente?

¿¡Quién! ¿¡Quién era esa persona!

Y una cólera descomunal le azotó el estómago, sacándole un gruñido de furia, mientras rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, apoyándose en los codos y observando a un durmiente Kaoru, con las mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas y un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

¿Alguien más?

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación nuevamente, seguido del estruendoso sonido del trueno.

Hikaru levantó la vista hacía el ventanal, observando con los labios entreabiertos como la marca de una mano había borrado todo rastro del mensaje que había dejado para su hermano menor aquella tarde.

—Lo sabía... —murmuró, sintiendo como los ojos le jugaban una mala pasada — Él nunca...

Y guardó silencio.

Sin saber que aquella tarde su madre había ordenado limpiar todos los vidrios de la mansión.

Sin saber que Kaoru jamás leyó aquel mensaje.

Sin saber que aquella marca la había hecho su propio hermano menor, traicionado ante la falta de un mensaje aquel día.

* * *

Y aquella vez, se había prometido olvidar aquellos sentimientos errados hacia su hermano menor. Aceptando con desgracia aquella confesión rechazada de aquella vez.

_Eres mi todo, Kaoru. Te amo._

Las lágrimas del menor le habían dado a entender que éste se arrepentía por no sentir lo mismo hacía él, y aquello le dolió aún más que un no de su parte.¿Cómo podría después de aquello volver a mirarle a la cara?

**_Eres mi todo, Kaoru. Te amo._**

Eso fue lo que había escrito aquel día en el ventanal, y hoy en día, se maldecía por haberlo hecho, por haber causado confusión en su hermano, por haberle engañado todo ese tiempo con un teatro montado en el Host Club, porque sus palabras siempre fueron reales y no actuadas, por mentirle.

Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora Kaoru decidía no hablarle? ¿por qué rechazaba sus cariños? ¿acaso sentía asco...?

**_Te odio._**

No... no eran esas las palabras que había querido usar, pero sintiéndose tan miserable como se sintió cuando Kaoru, en un acto incomprendido por él, le había rechazado, sólo atinó a gritar lo primero que pasó por su mente.  
Y ahora se arrepentía.

Se llevó ambas manos rumbo al rostro, desesperado.

Kaoru podía pedir lo que quisiera... el mundo si así lo deseaba, pero nunca...nunca Hikaru aceptaría que su pequeño hermano le tuviese asco por amarlo como lo amaba.

Decidido, se levantó de las escaleras de la entrada de la Mansión, dispuesto a aclarar todo con Kaoru, pero jamás a dejarle.  
Porque era algo obvio, no importa si nadie lo entendía.

Hikaru era uno con Kaoru.

* * *

_La morfina fue bautizada así por Morfeo, el dios griego de los sueños_

Como un autómata se había dirigido con pasos raquíticos rumbo a la habitación de sus padres; creyó recordar algo que pondría fin a ese molesto dolor de cabeza que le estaba matando, entre otras cosas.

El estar solo en su habitación, recordando cosas que le provocaban tristeza y lágrimas le había servido para examinar aún más todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese entonces. Sucesos sin importancia para alguien más, pero que para alguien tan arraigado al amor 'fraternal' que mantenía hacia su hermano como lo era él, se habían marcado a fuego en su piel. Rememoró la primera vez que hicieron un acto _yaoi_ en el Host, la primera vez que Hikaru le miró de esa forma 'distinta', por decirlo de alguna manera; la primera vez que fueron algo más que hermanos.

_Comúnmente, se utiliza para aliviar el dolor moderado a intenso_

A veces el inestable sentir de aquellos que nos rodean puede romperse tan frágilmente como una hoja seca al ser pisada contra el asfalto gris y duro. Y para Kaoru, eso era lo que había terminado por pasar con la relación que mantenían con Hikaru; fue cruelmente pisoteada hasta extinguirse.

Amar a alguien no es tan fácil como lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas, y Kaoru siempre había sentido una especie de repulsión por aquellas horribles mentiras en los estúpidos finales, donde la princesita triste y huérfana era encontrada por su príncipe azul, quien mágicamente la llevaba a su palacio y eran felices por siempre.

¿Y el después? Todo podría ser miel sobre hojuelas cuando comenzaba, pero... ¿Y luego? ¿no sería el tal príncipe un maldito mujeriego adicto al sexo y que sólo buscaba a una pobre tonta para pasar el rato?

Rió ante sus pensamientos ofuscados; definitivamente siempre habría de encontrarle la parte mala a ese tipo de cosas.

Pero...

¿Qué habría pasado si su confesión hubiese sido escuchada por Hikaru? Si su hermano también sintiera ese tipo de amor hacía él, ¿habrían sido felices como en los cuentos de hadas?  
Y la respuesta vino tan rápido como lo había hecho la pregunta.

Primero vio el rostro crispado en ira y frustración por parte de su madre, el cigarrillo a medio terminar en los labios de su padre, con una mirada de desinterés, las palabras hirientes de los labios de su progenitora, acusándoles de hacerle la vida imposible, de acrecentar su dolor corporal de forma inaudita. Luego, la separación y el no volver a ver a su amado hermano nunca más en la vida.

Se restregó los ojos con pesadez, como queriendo arrebatarse aquellos ojos, para así no poder ver nunca más a Hikaru, quitarse los sentidos y quedar así, sin poder escuchar nunca más aquellas horribles palabras.

Su mano temblorosa sobre la manilla del pequeño velador de su madre terminó por hacer suficiente fuerza como para deslizar el cajón hacía atrás, revelando su contenido.

Dolía demasiado ya, era insoportable.

Y su madre siempre tomaba una de esas pastillas 'milagrosas' que le había recetado el médico cuando le dolía el cuerpo. Tal vez funcionaría ahora con Él.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando ya había abierto la primera caja, ni menos cuando las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, manchando de sal y amargura sus mejillas, como un aviso.

La Señora Hitachiin siempre había sido una mujer de porte y elegancia, y ahora Kaoru la recordaba así, con esa misma fachada de poder, riñéndole a él y a Hikaru de pequeños, en voz altanera: "Por ningún motivo vayan a jugar con mis medicamentos, son peligrosos y no están hechos para niños"

Ejerció presión sobre la tira de cápsulas, una a una, sacándolas todas y dejándolas reposar sobre la mesita de noche. Volvió a tomar otra caja, ésta vez fijándose en la inscripción en ella: _'Kadian'_, un montón de letrillas borrosas desfilaban por toda la extensión del objeto, y otras, más grande daban una indicación en rojo: _Tomar las cápsulas enteras_.

Una sonrisa ladina, que bien poco pareció una expresión de felicidad, adornó tenuemente sus labios. ¿Aquello era un hazlo, no?

Y una segunda caja fue vaciada y así continuó, hasta terminar con todo lo que sus pálidas manos encontrasen en el cajón.

Después de todo...el dolor era inmenso y con sólo una no lo aliviaría.

Las lágrimas seguían bañando sus mejillas, como si él no pudiese contenerlas. Sabía lo que seguía luego de aquel premeditado paso, y aún así, no podía dejar de sentir ese sutil miedo a la hora de hacer algo indebido con tu cuerpo, a la hora de terminar con el dolor.

Con ambas manos, juntó todas las pastillas sobre la cubierta de la mesita; bajó la vista, observando lo que hacía, en medio de los flequillos pelirrojos que le cubrían la enturbiada vista.

_Perdóname Hikaru_

Sollozó, temblando. Una vida sin él era horrible, pero lo era aún más cuando éste le odiase, cuando su propia sangre, su otro ser, no habría de sentir jamás el sentimiento que a él ahora mismo le ahogaba.

No pedía palabras de amor ni mimos, sólo quería cerrar esa maldita puerta.

La maldita puerta que les había abierto un camino hacia el mundo exterior, ese mundo asqueroso y racial, donde una existencia era independiente de la otra, donde un amor como el que él profesaba era un pecado, una morbosidad, un error.

_Perdóname mi amado Hikaru  
Por ser tan débil  
Por amarte  
Por haber ideado, aunque fuese una vez en mi mente, que tu amor de hermano podría haber sido como el mío.  
Por haber soñado contigo, como si fuésemos seres distintos, no ligados a la sangre, que hubiesen podido amarse sin restricciones._

Acercó sus labios pálidos y secos rumbo a sus manos.

_¿Qué se habría sentido un beso tuyo, Hikaru?_

Y lloró, mientras una a una, masticó y tragó, sin sentir el sabor amargo de las pastillas. Su mente desataba nudos, sus pies fríos se despojaban de aquel molesto sentir. No tardó en atorarse ante tanto sólido y devolvió algo de lo ingerido entre fuertes arcadas y sollozos. Y ni aún así, ante la alerta de su cuerpo, se detuvo. Continuó, una a una, con lentitud y en otras ocasiones con desesperación.

_Libérame  
Libérame de este molesto dolor  
Más  
Hazme olvidar más._

Se dejó caer de bruces contra el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, sin saber si lo que salía de entre sus labios eran los gemidos finales del llanto, o su saliva, pugnando por escapar de aquella profanada cavidad.

_Sigues aquí.  
¿Por qué?  
Déjame...vete ya._

Y sin embargo, sin poseer una traza de conciencia en su adormecido cuerpo, se incorporó, apoyándose torpemente de la cama a uno de sus costados, desgarrando las frazadas en su intento por no caer. Trastrabilló al pisar, cayendo de nueva cuenta contra el suelo, jadeando.

Parecía como si dos manos invisibles le estuvieran comprimiendo el corazón fuertemente, impidiéndole el respirar.  
Pero aún había algo que quería hacer...  
Algo que debía hacer.

Fijó su vista, ya casi grisácea, en el gran ventanal y algo muy parecido a una expresión de resignación mezclada con la somnolencia fue lo que surcó su rostro.

Y como un ente sin espíritu ni alma, volvió a ponerse en pie.

* * *

—¡KAORU! —gritó el mayor, girando presuroso en una esquina de la gran mansión—. ¡KAORU! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! ¡RESPÓNDEME!

La desesperación se apropió lentamente del rostro de Hikaru, ahora dejando claro los sentimientos que se atropellaban en su interior. Llevaba ya varios minutos sin haber encontrado a su hermano menor, luego de no hallarlo en su habitación.

—¡KAORU! —volvió a gritar.

Algo le decía que nada bueno sucedería si no le encontraba luego. Podía llamarlo superstición o locura. Quizás jamás nadie en el mundo entendería aquella aflicción que en ese momento le estaba consumiendo el pecho.

Abrió cada una de las puertas a su paso, dejando un sonoro sonido al estrellarse éstas contra la pared aledaña, y así continuó por todo el resto del pasillo, gritando.

—Hitachiin-sama ¿Qué...?

—¡BUSQUEN A KAORU! —ordenó, antes de que las sirvientas pudiesen aclarar sus dudas sobre lo que acontecía.

Y como si de una visión se tratase, la idea de que podría encontrarse en la alcoba de sus padres le iluminó el rostro en una fracción de segundo, corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

Las empleadas, aún sin entender el alboroto, le siguieron.

_Uno, dos... ¡Tres!_

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, dando ésta fuertemente contra la pared continua.

...

_Entonces, vamos a abrirla juntos._

_¡Abramos esa puerta, Hikaru!_

_..._

El corazón se le detuvo en el mismo instante en que sus ojos fueron espectadores de aquella escena jamás imaginada ni en la más terrible de sus pesadillas.

Gritó.  
Gritó tan fuerte que las sirvientas se asustaron y dieron un paso hacia atrás, sin saber lo que Hikaru había presenciado.  
Gritó, en medio de algo muy parecido a un gemido ahogado ante el dolor de ser receptor de un hecho inesperado.  
La garganta se le desgarró.  
Y como un alma desamparada de la luz corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba tirado su hermano, como una hoja seca en otoño, lacio y sin gracia.

—¡KAORU! ¡KAORU! ¡KAORU! —sollozó, zamarreándolo fuertemente. No sabía si era su imaginación o el impacto, pero no sintió las lágrimas caer—. ¡ABRE ESOS OJOS! ¡POR DIOS! —masculló, dejando quieto el cuerpo un segundo.

Tenía los músculos totalmente aflojados, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Podía percibir su piel fría y húmeda sobre la tela del pijama.

—No... —murmuró, inconsciente de aquella realidad, de que él había perdido la calidez de su cuerpo—. Alguien...

Y las lágrimas no parecían cobrar vida, las mejillas del mayor seguían secas, a pesar de estar destrozado por dentro de una forma brutal y desconocida. Sintió pasos, gritos y luego todo pareció apagarse al sentido de sus oídos. Kaoru tenía los labios tenuemente morados, y la piel blanca como la nieve.

Nieve que caía, sepultándole.

Una sonrisa algo tímida nació de los labios de Hikaru, convirtiéndose en una risa alocada y sin precedentes. Algo atontado y aún con aquella expresión, deslizó una de sus manos por el rostro de su pequeño hermano, quitando los mechones rebeldes que se proponían no dejarle ver aquella belleza magnífica.

—Te amo.

Y luego siguió sonriendo, acariciando la mejilla de Kaoru, con el pecho temblándole, la cabeza ladeada hacía el costado derecho, con la expresión boba, muy parecido a un enamorado que acaba de ver a su amor por primera vez.

—Hey, Kaoru... —murmuró—. Siempre quise decírtelo así, frente a frente, cara a cara, ¿Sabes? —suspiró—. Eso, de que te amo.

Y luego se inclinó, rozando en un efímero acto los labios fríos del menor.

—Y tú... ¿Me amas?

Levantó la vista, con los ojos ámbares desencajados de su sitio.

—¿Me amas, Kaoru?

Reiteró, cuando sintió que alguien se interponía entre la maravillosa confesión entre su hermano y él. Una voz que pedía algo, observándole suplicante.

—Hikaru...ven, levántate y suelta a Kaoru —murmuró suavemente aquella voz. Un pestañeo le obligó a retornar a la realidad, observando de frente al enfermo que le hablaba en un susurro que irradiaba calma y protección.

El mayor de los Hitachiin observó su alrededor con atención, como si de un niño se tratase. Sollozos por un lado, enfermeros y doctores por el otro, las sirvientas amontonadas en un rincón, anonadadas.

—No, no, no... —chilló bajito Hikaru, mientras estrechaba más aquel ansiado cuerpo contra el suyo—. ¿Qué no ve que le amo? No nos separe... —y luego bajó su vista, observando como Kaoru dormía entre sus brazos—. ¿Me amas, no?

Un gameto que se había separado en dos. Un ser único, que se compartía en dos cuerpos similares y que en ese mismo instante...se distanciaban.

Hikaru tragó duro, aflojando el agarre sobre la anatomía de su amado, como perdiendo fuerzas, estabilidad, cordura, sentido.

Levantó su vista hacía el enfermero, que seguía de rodillas a su lado, tendiéndole la mano con una expresión de lastima. Pero su mirada fue más allá, hasta el ventanal, donde la lluvia bañaba los vidrios, donde un _te amo _se escribía en letras temblorosas e inexactas.

—¿Eh?...

_Te amo, Hikaru_

Y ahora se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado...  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Las lágrimas fluyeron como un río al nacer, demacrando el rostro del mayor, azotándole contra la realidad.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...


	4. Epílogo

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran no me pertenece (aún). Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_  
_**_Categoría: _K, es suavecito (a pesar del angst) y con un final semi fluff (¿semi?)

* * *

**NÁUSEA Y SILENCIO**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Su mano fría enlazada con los dedos de él, asemejando al lazo que nunca debió haberlos unido, para luego separarlos de forma inesperada.

La madre estaba destrozada, el padre en tanto debía preocuparse de que el negocio de la familia siguiese en pie. Hikaru miraba el techo blanco, con la mirada perdida, como quien fuese capaz de contar cuántos átomos forman cada molécula en cada centímetro del universo.

Su pulgar acariciaba con movimientos de abanico los nudillos del menor, y de sus labios emanaba un susurro casi inexistente; Hikaru más bien creía que sus palabras sólo quedaban insertadas en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

El más pequeño de los pelirrojos respiraba con lentitud, aferrado por los brazos de su hermano a la vida, quien se negaba a cederle el paso a la eterna oscuridad. Aún así, los doctores no afirmaban una buena recuperación y las secuelas de ello afectarían duramente a toda la familia.

En el Host y el Instituto todos se habían enterado, aunque grande fue la sorpresa de los restante cinco amigos, al ser ignorados olímpicamente por un Hikaru que sólo se dedicaba a observar el techo del lugar, descansando su pelirroja cabeza sobre la camilla donde reposaba Kaoru.

Haruhi era la más preocupada, quien en un intento por ayudar al mayor de ambos hermanos –y un tanto también por cariño hacía él- acarició sus rebeldes cabellos en una sutil muestra de afecto, que no logró más que silenciosas lágrimas.

Hacía una semana que Hikaru se alimentaba de esperanzas mal infundadas, sin despegarse de su querido hermano, como siempre debió haber sido. Hacía siete días que sus dedos continuaban unidos a los de él.

El sol reaparecía en la alborada, anunciando un nuevo día, un nuevo suplicio, un nuevo martirio y un nuevo mártir dispuesto a vivirlo. Los rayos dorados se refractaban por todo aquello que tocaban, deslizándose rápidamente hasta llegar al rostro durmiente de Hikaru, quien sin necesidad de algo más, despertaba, uniendo sus orbes amielados a las luces de oro.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, Kaoru? —murmuró, formando una reducida sonrisa en sus labios.

El subir y bajar de las sábanas blancas por encima del pecho del menor eran suficiente respuesta para que Hikaru siguiese viviendo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con la voz menos arrastrada, guiando su zurda rumbo a las hebras de él, acariciándole suavemente—. Esta noche he soñado contigo. Uno de esos sueños tontos en los que vuelves a abrir los ojos y me sonríes —terminó en un hilillo de voz, casi ahogándose entre el nudo que se le formaba, aumentando la presión en su otra mano que mantenía firme la de Kaoru—. Y luego de que me sonríes, te desvaneces.

Y guardó silencio, intentando contener algo que veía venir como una avalancha, que le terminaría de hundir definitivamente.

Continuó acariciando sus cabellos, ensortijando sus dedos entre ellos, haciendo figuras abstractas con las hebras pelirrojas, como un artista incomprendido. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo, quedando con la vista fija en las facciones de su hermano, llenándose de cada una de ellas, recordándolas y grabándolas en su retina, no queriendo olvidar jamás aquella belleza no permitida.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Se negaba a escuchar el llanto de su madre, decidida a quedarse demacrada frente a las predicciones desesperanzadoras de los doctores. Se negaba a abrir paso a las palabras de su padre, quien en cada visita le recalcaba que ahora él debería hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia solo. Se negaba a pensar que, a pesar de que siempre temió admitirlo, él y Kaoru eran diferentes, y la vida ahora se lo restregaba con creces en el rostro, burlándose ante la impotencia de no poder dar su aliento a cambio de la de su pequeño hermano.

Y lo peor era que lo amaba.  
Lo amaba sólo como él mismo podía hacerlo, y nunca nadie lo entendería, a pesar de que se lo explicaran con la mayor de las paciencias.  
Lo amaba hasta el punto de dejar su vida en segundo plano, derivando a Kaoru al primero.

Lo amaba, y eso era, allí estaba, lo amaba y punto.

_Pero tú ya no puedes escucharme._

Y la sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios, como una estrella fugaz, inesperada y a la vez deseada.

—Te amo —murmuró— Te amo, Kaoru.

Capaz de expresar algo en dos inútiles palabras. ¿Alguien puede explicar qué significa exactamente _"Te amo"_?

Si no nos distinguieran ni calificaran entre hombres y mujeres, si no existiera esa separación entre un género y otro, entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ¿sería este un amor bien concebido y no un pecado?

_Si no fuésemos hermanos…gemelos._  
No, allí estaba mal.  
Si no fueran hermanos, si no fueran gemelos._  
¿Podría amarte si no fueses uno conmigo mismo, Kaoru?_

Existe una interesante historia sobre el hilo rojo del destino, que une a ambos amantes predestinados desde tiempos ancestrales por el dedo meñique, un hilo, incapaz de romperse, a pesar de que viento, mar y tiempo pasen por encima de él.

¿Sería ese hilo el que uniría a ambos?_  
Pero tú no curarás mi tragedia, no curarás mi tragedia._

—Por favor, Kaoru… —rogó—. Despierta una vez más, abre esos ojos sólo por esta vez y luego te dejaré morir si así lo deseas —las lágrimas volvían a ganar la batalla, surcando por las pálidas mejillas del hermano mayor—. Pero si no me dejas volver a verte, juro que te seguiré hasta en la misma muerte.

* * *

_Él me mira, Él no me mira._  
_Él está pendiente de mí, Él no me toma en cuenta._

Hikaru se inclinó provocadoramente al lado de una de sus doncellas, quedando muy cerca del rostro de ésta, deslizando los dedos de su diestra por la blanca mejilla de ella.

—¿Hime? —murmuró.

La muchacha sonrió apenada al sentir el contacto del mayor de ambos gemelos, aunque ciertamente no sabía de cuál de ambos se trataba.

_Él me está sonriendo, Él le está sonriendo a Ella._

Kaoru apretó los dientes, pero procedió a repetir la acción de su hermano, tomando a la joven por la otra mejilla y sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—No debe mostrar esa expresión de tristeza —continuó el menor, siendo observado de soslayo por su hermano—. Aquí estamos nosotros para alegrarla.

_Él es un Host, Él también._  
_Él actúa muy bien, Él también._

Mírame  
Mírame sólo a mí, olvídate de los demás.  
Hazme creer que somos los únicos seres en todo el mundo.  
Mírame, Hikaru.

¿Por qué no corres esa mirada de interrogación de mí?  
¿Acaso ya sabes que esto que hago es un pecado?  
¿Me temes?  
Oh, Por Dios…  
Permíteme seguirte observando, Kaoru.  
No me importa nadie más…

_¿Él está actuando?, ¿O lo que dice es verdad?_

—En todo éste mundo… —susurró, pegando su frente a la de su pequeño hermano, embriagándose con el aroma de sus cabellos —. … no hay nadie que pueda ocupar tu lugar, Kaoru.

—Hikaru… —arrulló, con el corazón latiéndole con fiereza, como queriendo salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier minuto.

—No hay nadie como tú…

_Él me está mirando, Él me está diciendo aquello,_  
_Él me está abrazando, Él me quiere sólo a mí,_  
_Él me ama_  
_Él...Él_  
_Él está actuando.  
_

* * *

Una brisa fugaz inundó con el resplandor del sol la habitación, provocando que las cortinas se corrieran de su lugar, mecidas al compás del viento tibio.

El minutero se movió sólo un poco más, anunciando que un nuevo minuto había pasado al olvido.

Hikaru lloraba sin sollozar, debido a que sus labios se veían fundidos con los de su hermano en un beso casto y sin más, un beso tan distante y a la vez tan cercano como la relación que los describía en ese mismo instante.

_Estoy tan cerca; Estoy tan lejos._

Como el arrollo que anhela desembocar en el mar pero a la vez no perderse, silencioso, pero con toda la prisa y la ferocidad de aquel que se aferra a la vida de manera bestial, así eran las lágrimas del mayor de los Hitachiin, semejantes a cristales opacos, que se sumergían en lo hondo, hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Kaoru.

_Estoy tan cerca; Estoy tan lejos_

Sus bocas se deshicieron del roce, motivado por Hikaru, quien permaneció con los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Su mano se negaba a soltar la del menor, temía perderle de manera definitiva, temía abandonarlo en algún lugar al que él no podría acompañarle, por mucho que quisiera.

_Estoy tan cerca…_

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con parsimonia, sintiendo como sus orbes, aguados en lágrimas, no le permitían ver con claridad la perfección que era su Kaoru. Desesperado ante aquello, soltó su agarre de él, llevándose ambas manos rumbo a sus ojos, restregándoselos y borrando todo rastro de sufrimiento.

—N-No —sintió la voz rasposa de alguien, entre metálica y a la vez dulce; su mirada se centró inmediatamente en el cuerpo que tenía en frente—. N-No…me s-sueltes…

Tardó en procesar lo que sus sentidos recibían, su corazón pareció dar un vuelco en su sistema, su mirada amielada reflejaba otra, una dorada llena de cansancio y un sin fin de emociones irreconocibles por otro que no fuera él.

—K-Ka… —articuló, moviendo los labios y dejando salir su voz en un principio, para luego, sin darse cuenta, sólo mover los labios.

_Estoy tan…_

Las lágrimas derramadas se secaron rápidamente sobre sus mejillas, dando paso a un nuevo torrente, que limpió cada una de sus heridas, permitiéndole dejar escapar un sollozo que bien parecía un gemido ahogado y doloroso, semejantes a aquellos que se dan antes de la muerte.

—Di-Dios… Dios mío… —murmuró cogiendo aire entre sollozos, tomando a su hermano pequeño con ambas manos por las mejillas, pegando sus frentes una a la otra—. Kaoru, Kaoru… Dios, Te amo, te amo… Te amo mi Kaoru, te amo…

No supo bien cuántas veces fue que lo repitió, mientras aún lloraba y besaba la frente de su amado hermano, sin descanso. Parecía que a cada nueva letra que emanaban sus labios, peor era el sentimiento de terror al pensar que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Kaoru permanecía con sus orbes cerrados, con una latente sonrisa en los labios, que irradiaba algo muy parecido a la felicidad, aunque en un grado inferior.

_Yo también te amo, Hikaru._

* * *

Hikaru le pidió que no dijese nada, aún. Kaoru aceptó, después de todo, no era algo fácil de decir a todo el mundo, mucho menos a sus padres. Llegado el momento, ambos se ocuparían de hacer saber al mundo una verdad que vivía entre ellos, como un dulce y amargo pecado.

Un dulce secreto entre ambos.

Le rodeé con mis brazos por la altura de su pequeña cintura, envolviéndolo entre mi cuerpo y las sábanas, besando dulcemente su cuello. A pesar de que no podía escuchar su voz percibí, con mi nuevo sentido forjado únicamente para él, que mi amor reía.

—Te amo —arrullé cerca de su oído, sonriéndole luego.

Kaoru tomó de mi mano, entrelazándola con las suyas.

Le besé sin descanso cada centímetro de piel que se me permitía, mientras él rozaba con sus dedos la palma de mi mano. Fijé mi atención en lo que hacía, percatándome que me observaba, con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Dímelo —le dije, mientras me acomodaba sobre su hombro. Él se encontraba de frente a mí, y yo con él, entre mis brazos, amándolo.

Kaoru comenzó dibujando una T con su índice encima de mi mano, siguiendo con una E; pude saber inmediatamente lo que seguiría…

_Te amo_

Y sonreí, besándole luego en los labios, deslizándome sobre él y enredándonos entre las sábanas.

_Kaoru había perdido su voz._


End file.
